Rescue
by Neril
Summary: The prequel to Sorrow in the House of Elrond. Elrond finds out something has gone terribly wrong while Celebrían was traveling to visit Galadriel. Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel set out to find her.
1. Chapter 1

**This the prequel to Sorrow in the House of Elrond. It will only be a few chapters, but I felt like I needed to write it. I will still be posting in Sorrow in the House of Elrond, so, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Elrond woke with a jerk, sweat soaking his brow, and his blanket tangled around him. He took in a deep breath, calming himself, and then shoved the covers away. Swinging his legs to the floor, he bent his head, breathing slowly. A glint of the sun shone through the window, showing off the new day.

Something was wrong. He could feel it.

He raised his head, dark, long hair falling around him. He tried to reach out, feel what seemed to be calling to him. His lips moved, uttering low words. Who was calling to him? He stood, and walked to the window. He gazed out into the morning light, where Imladris was starting the new day.

He placed his hands firmly on the window seal, where so many times, he and Celebrían had gazed out onto the beauty of the hidden valley.

Eyes closed, he reached out. Reaching far, far too where it called for him. It danced just out of reach, something else trying to pull it away from him. Something precious to him. Something he could not bare to see go. He strained, reaching farther. Trying to take a hold of it. It needed him.

Suddenly his eyes flew open, and he gasped.

"No! Please no!" He cried out. "Not her! Please! Not her!"

.-.

Elladan grinned back at his brother as they peered around the corner of the kitchen. "Do you think it worked?"

Elrohir glanced down at the open book in his hand. "It has proven to be so."

"Yes, but _we_ have never tried it."

Elrohir shrugged, "Wait and see."

A moment later, the cook dipped her spoon down into the dish. She lifted it to her lips to test the morning meal, she paused and the twins held their breath. Then let out a collective sigh as the food slipped into her mouth, and was instantly spat out. "Ack! Who has messed with the food!"

The twins dashed off, laughing.

"No oatmeal today," Ellladan gasped out. The two looped arms, and did a little victory dance to be rid of their least favorite meal. They stopped as a certain golden-haired warrior came past, giving them a suspicious look.

"What are you two up too?" Glorfindel asked.

"Nothing," they both said, trying to hide the grins that where trying to force their way out.

"Sure," the Balrog-slayer said. He opened his mouth to say more, when a voice called for him.

"Coming, Erestor!" Glorfindel cast them a glare, then hurried off as the adviser's calls got more frantic.

The twins started off to find their next victim to prank, when Elrohir suddenly keeled over. He sucked in a sharp breath, and his hand shot out, catching himself against the wall.

"El?" Elladan asked. "What has happened?"

He didn't need to ask, for it suddenly felt as if a large hand shoved him against the wall. A sharp pain jolted through him, and his vision blurred. Something called out to him. Something far away, yet so close to them. Crying, begging, begging for it to stop. Her cries grew into sobs, but it kept on. Never letting up on the pain.

.-.

Glorfindel had a pretty good idea on what the twins had been up to. He would catch up with them later, right after he found up what was up with Erestor. As he thought about it, he almost collided with the black clad adviser.

"Sorry," he said. A little too cheerfully,

Erestor shot him a glare, then let it pass. "Where is you latest report?" He asked. "You have not given me _anything_ in the last three days."

"Really? Oh, now that I think about it, I guess I have not. I will get them to you shortly."

"Now would be a good time."

"This evening."

"Now."

"After breakf-"

He was stopped short, as a cry came out from behind him. A jolt ran through him, as he recognized the voice. He would know that sound anywhere. Worry shot through him, and he turned swiftly on his heel, ignoring Erestor's call to stop him. He ran back toward where he had come, faster than he had for a century. Elladan!

He knew what it sounded like when someone was in pain. Pain that ran deep.

He had little time to think of it, for he came upon the twins.

Elladan was on the cold, hard floor, Elrohir crouched beside him. A pained look on his face, something he had not seen in a long time. Something that should not show on the twin's faces, something he had tried to protect them from.

"What happened?" Glorfindel asked, coming down beside the twin.

"I-I do not know," Elrohir replied, reaching out to touch his brother's face.

Elladan gasped, and jolted upwards, looking around frantically. He shoved himself into a sitting position, his eyes glazed over, far away.

"Elladan," Glorfindel said softly. "What has happened?"

Elladan's eyes cleared a little, and he looked at the Balrog-slayer in confusion. He tried to stand, stumbling. But Glorfindel put out a hand, keeping him down. The sound of someone racing toward them echoed in the hall.

"Wait, _mellon-nin_ ," he told him. The golden-haired warrior looked up to see Erestor looking down at them, a very worried look on his face. The adviser gaze shifted to Glorfindel, a thousand questions in his eyes.

"Find Elrond," Glorfindel commanded. He stood, and then reached down to help Elladan to his feet.

Elladan stared at his hand for a moment, then excepted it, letting him help him to him up. Elrohir stood slowly, and grabbed his brother's tunic.

"Did you see it also?" He asked.

Elladan's eyes turned to his twin, and he slowly nodded. "Yes, I did."

"What was it?"

"I do not know." Confusion filled the older twin's eyes, a deep sorrow resting in there also. "They need us... whoever they may be."

"It was someone we knew," Elrohir muttered. "Someone dear to us. Someone..." His voice trailed off, "They called to us? But someone tried to stop them."

Glorfindel watched in silence as the exchange to place, just as confused as they were.

Elrohir turned to Glorfindel, "Did you feel it?"

Glorfindel shook his head, "I am sorry, I did not."

"Will you help us then," Elladan pleaded. "Please. We need you."

.-.

Erestor nocked briefly, and then opened the door when no reply came.

"Lord Elrond?" He called out, slowly pushing the door open.

Sunlight streamed through the window, filling the room with light. Elrond would have been up for hours now, but no one had seen him this morning. They just assumed he had been busy with paperwork, or some other important business.

As the door fully opened, Erestor saw him.

He sat on the edge of his chair. But he was not working, as he had expected. What he saw shocked him.

Elrond's face was buried in his hands, his dark hair un-cared for, falling all around his shoulders and face. A sword at his side. His body jerked, and he heard a sob escape.

"Lord Elrond?!" Erestor exclaimed, stepping forward. What had happened to him to cause him to come to such a state?

Elrond jerked up, tears streaming down his face, his eyes wet with tears and sorrow. "Erestor?"

"Yes, it is I, Lord Elrond. What ails you?"

Elrond's hand went to his sword, a new look coming to his eyes. Anger, pain, hate.

"My lord?"

"They took her!" Elrond gasped out, his jaw clenching. "They took Celebrían!"

.-.

"Are you sure?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes," Elrond replied with a nod. "I have spoken with Galadriel, she felt it also. And she never did arrive when planned."

"They were sensing it also," Glorfindel said with a sigh. "But they did not understand."

"Yes," Elrond said softly. "They were. How will I tell them?"

* * *

 **Please review! I really enjoy finding out what you all think about it! Also, the more reviews, the faster the next chapter will come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

"Stay here," Glorfindel insisted.

"I have to go," Elrond told his friend. "She needs me."

"They need you here also," the Balrog-slayer told him placing a hand on his shoulder. "I am going in your stead, and your sons are going also. Do you not trust us?"

Elrond gave him a tight smile, "Yes, I do. But you know how I feel, I want to be the one out there searching for her."

"I understand," Glorfindel said. "But if we return with her wounded, you need to be here ready to assist her."

Elrond shook his head, "Why do you have to be so sensible? Can you not leave that up to Erestor?"

Glorfindel chuckled, "You will get plenty of that while I am gone."

"Alright then," Elrond said reluctantly. "Safe travels, _mellon-nin_."

"You stay safe too," Glorfindel said, half teasing. Then he turned to leave, afraid to look back at his friend. He did not like seeing him this way, and if Celebrían was in danger. He gave a quick jerk of his head, to clear his thoughts. Elrond would be destroyed if something happened to her. In fact, they all would.

.-.

"Is that everyone?" Elladan asked, as the group of elven warriors sat on their horses ready to leave.

"Yes," came the reply.

Elladan turned, facing the exit. Elrohir gave him a nod, and they burst out, leading the others, with Glorfindel at their side.

They rode for hard, heading toward the Misty Mountains. They pushed on for hours, until Glorfindel was forced to make them stop. The horse's head dropped, worn down from the hard, long run.

"We have to stop!" Glorfindel exclaimed. "The horses need rest."

"We have to find her!" Elladan shot back.

Glorfindel was taken back. He had noticed on the ride the tension in the air, coming strongest from the twins. He knew they were worried for her. A deep hatred sat in their eyes.

"Elladan," Glorfindel said softly. "We are all worried for her. But we cannot push the horses to hard, they will wear down, and it will take even longer."

"He is right, El," Elrohir said.

"I am sorry," Elladan told the Balrog-slayer. "I have only thought of myself." He turned to the other riders. "We will rest here for the night!"

The warriors called out their thanks, as they dismounted, and started to care for the weary horses.

"I am sorry, Glorfindel, I should not have spoken to you like that."

Glorfindel gave him a tight smile, "Do not worry about it. I understand how you feel." He turned his head away, but not before the twins saw the deep pain in his eyes. Of loss, and sorrow.

"Rest well, _mellon-nin_ ," Elrohir whispered to his horse, as he slid off it. "We have a long way to go."

.-.

As soon as they rode over the ridge, they felt it. Something was wrong, out of place. Below, some trees over shadowed a part of the valley. The feeling of death came from it.

Not a word was uttered. Glorfindel held up a hand, and the group came to a stop. He motioned to the twins, then the elven warriors behind him.

The group split up, heading down to the valley from two different directions.

As the twins neared from their side, Elrohir reached behind him, bringing an arrow to the string of his bow. Elladan drew his sword, and glanced around at the others.

One of the warriors nodded to him, "We are ready when you are."

Elladan urged his horse on, into the seemingly forbidding valley. He was not prepared for what greeted them.

"El!" He gasped.

Elrohir tore his gaze from the scene in front of them, "El, why?"

All around them was blood, and death, bodies. Their kin. A gruesome and horrible sight. Forever etched into their memory.

Elladan could not find the words to speak, instead, tears came to his eyes. They were dead, gone to the halls of Mandos. His friends, warriors he had fought beside, trained with. Saved their lives, and they had done to him also. His gaze was brought across the valley, where Glorfindel was coming down from his horse.

He stood there for a moment, his eyes meeting theirs.

He turned his eyes back to his fallen friends, kin. One near him caught his eye.

"Maenir!" He gasped out, rushing forward. He dropped down to his knees next to the dark haired warrior. "Why him? Why?!"

A memory flashed past, Maenir grinning as he fought one of the twins. He was a newly trained warrior, and had wanted to test out his skills. He had always been a cheerful and eager youngling, looking up to the Elladan and Elrohir, and wanting to be like them. He had been so young. Why had agreed to let him go? He thought it would be safe enough, and a new experience for the young warrior.

Why? He should have made him stay.

Glorfindel looked up as he heard someone approach. Elrohir.

"Maenir?"

Glorfindel nodded.

Elrohir walked up to him, and dropped down next to his young friend. He then looked up at Glorfindel, questions filling his eyes.

"I told him he should go," Elrohir said.

"It is not you-" Glorfindel stopped. "Have you found your Nana?"

"No," Elrohir whispered. He reached down, brushing away the dark bloody hair from his friend's face. He then reached down, and grabbed the arrow sticking out from his chest, and yanked it out.

No blood came from the wound, showing that most of it had already been lost.

"He fought on even after being shot," Elrohir said. He stopped his hand from touching the deep wounds from a sword.

"Yes, and slew many," Glorfindel told him, refusing to look at the fallen bodies of the orcs.

"There is nothing we can do," Elrohir said, a hard look setting on his face. "We must look for Nana."

"Yes," Glorfindel agreed.

Elrohir sat there for a little longer, finding it impossible to move. What if her found her? If she was dead? He could not stand another death. He looked up, meeting Elladan's gaze, who was searching among the bodies.

Elladan's head dropped, knowing what had happened.

"My Lord!" A warrior called out, rushing up to the two. Elladan, hearing the cry, came running toward them.

"What is it?" Glorfindel asked, standing to meet him.

"We found tracks!" He informed him, then handed him a white piece of cloth. "That way," he gestured where one the elves was studying the tracks.

"Take the first group and care for the dead, and any wounded you may find," Glorfindel told the warrior. "I will take the others and the twins to follow the trail."

"Yes, my lord," he replied.

Glorfindel motioned for the others to follow him. Without asking, they knew who had been taken by the enemy. Only one had sent out from Imladris wearing that color of clothing.

Celebrían.

* * *

 **Please review! And don't kill me! If you do, I will not be able to post the next chapter! Maenir is just a random elf I put in, to help show the pain they would have felt finding fallen friends and kin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter for this little story, and then it picks up in Sorrow in the House of Elrond.**

* * *

They followed the tracks upward. It leading into a more rocky area as they went on farther, and farther. The horses started to stumble a little, as the ground turned to more rock. Little was spoken as they went on, each deep in their own thoughts.

A sorrow hung over them, of lost friends, brothers, and kin. But a little hope remained, that of Celebrían, Lady of Imladris.

"El," Elrohir whispered to his twin, who rode beside him.

"What is it?"

"Do you think she will be well?" Elrohir asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"I do not know brother," Elladan replied. "But do not give up all hope, we will find her." He gave Elrohir a small smile, and turned his gaze ahead.

"There are caves ahead!" Glorfindel called out to the others. He glanced over at the twins, "We _will_ find her, I swear." He had too, he told himself. He had promised to watch over this family. He could not let it happen again, he _would_ not.

As the neared the caves, the group split up into four smaller groups. The twins went with Glorfindel, and a couple other warriors. Eventually, they where forced to dismount, and leave the horses.

"Up there!" Elrohir called out, motioning to a huge mouth in the side of the rocky mountain. The hurried up toward it, passing smaller caves as they went.

Suddenly, Glorfindel thrust a arm out. "Get down!" He exclaimed in a whisper.

Swiftly, the small party dropped behind a small outcrop of rocks. Debree and dirt tumbled down from above, as something made its way down the steep slope. A large filth covered foot came into a view, a deep breath uttered from it's body.

Elladan itched to charge forward, but Glorfindel gave him a look that said to wait. Elladan glanced at Elrohir, knowing he felt the same.

The vile beast roared something back up from where it had come. The twins looked at Glorfindel, who knew some of the beast's language. He held up a hand, then as the creature turned, he dropped it.

Silently and swiftly, the twins charged forward, swords drawn. The orc had no time to call out a warning, as Elrohir brought his sword around to its throat, and quickly slid the blade across it. Blood gushed from the wound, and Elrohir stepped to the side, letting it fall.

Elladan caught the orc as it feel, discusted at the feeling of the vile creature. Holding it as little as possible, he set out it down so it made no noise as it hit the ground.

"All clear," Elladan called back softly to the others.

Glorfindel and the two warriors appeared, weapons at the ready.

"Elladan and I will come up from the right," Elrohir said. "You can take them from the left."

Glorfindel gave a nod, then motioned for the two elven warriors to follow him.

They quickly came upon the cave, not running into any more orcs of any kind. A small bit of light came from deep inside the cave, showing a split a little ways down.

"She's in there," Elrohir said. "I know she is."

Glorfindel looked out to where the others where scattered about on the mountian side. He wanted to call out, but knew if he did, he would alert their enemy to their presence.

"I will take the left tunnel," Glorfindel whispered. "You take the other."

The twins nodded, and slipped in, hurrying silently downwards. As the did so, a vile smell greeted them. Filth and bones littered the cave floor, rot filling the place with a horrendous smell.

Elrohir placed a hand over his nose, trying to rid the wrenching sent. It helped little, and he gave up after a while.

"I hate caves," Elladan muttered.

Elrohir nodded his agreement, and slowed as they heard something ahead.

"Orcs," Elladan said, he glanced back over his shoulder to see how far they had come. It was quite a ways, and he figured Glorfindel was al ready pretty deep down the other tunnel.

Suddenly a cry filled the cave.

"Nana!" Elrohir gasped. He jerked forward.

"Wait!" Elladan called out, but it was to late. With a glance backwards, Elladan charged after his brother.

In seconds they where met with a dozen orcs.

The tight space made it hard to fight, but their anger and hate drove them into a mad frenzy. A sword sliced past Elrohir, scarily missing his neck. He jerked to the side, and brought his sword around into the orc's gut. The orc grabbed at Elrohir's sword, and he jerked it out, spinning it, and plunging it into the closest on to him. Blood sprayed out from the wound, splattering and staining his already dirty tunic.

"Elrohir!" Elladan called.

Elrohir glanced over at his brother, who just at the moment, kicked a orc into the stone wall and stabbed it through. Elladan looked back at him, and without a word, they backed up, back to back, blocking out weak spots. Soon, the body of orcs lay about on the cave floor.

"Nana!" Elladan called out, leaping over the bloody mess.

They heard a muffled reply and return, and ran forward, bursting out into a semi-large room. The room was dimly lit, a small torch in one corner. In a corner opposite of it, she half lay, half sat against the cold, gray wall. Her dirty white dress torn, and bloody. Her face was stained with tears, blood and dirt.

"Nana!" the two gasped out, racing forward.

They dropped down next to her, Elladan reaching out and gently pulling off her gag.

"Elladan? Elrohir?" She muttered weakly, lifting her head to see them.

"Nana," Elrohir cut her bonds free, and wrapped her in a hug.

Tears brimmed in her eyes, and spilled down her face. "You came."

"Of course we came," Elladan said, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

Elrohir slid another arm around on the other side, and the lifted her together to her feet.

"Can you walk?" Elladan asked.

Celebrían shook her head, as she struggled to put her weight on her weary feet.

"She is wounded badly," Elrohir said, as he noticed wound seeping out of her side.

"We have to get her out of here," Elladan said.

"You run and find Glorfindel," Elrohir told his brother. "I will carry her out."

Elladan gave Elrohir a worried look, and glanced at Celebrían.

"Go on," Elrohir said. "I will be fine."

With one more glance, he turned and raced down the long cave tunnel, soon disappearing from sight.

"Glorfindel!"

The voice echoed down the tunnel, and Glorfindel jerked around just in time to see Elladan running toward him.

"Did you find her?"

Elladan nodded, "Elrohir has her. She is badly wounded."

Without a second thought they hurried out, their footsteps echoing into the darkness.

"Nana," Elrohir whispered, setting her down gently. Her eyes fluttering shut. He un-clipped the pin that held up his cloak, then swung it off, setting it on her. He sat down next to her, taking her hand. "Nana, please don't leave me."

A small breath softly escaped her mouth, and her hand gripped his tightly.

"Nana? Can you hear me? Please don't go, we need you."

He looked up as Glorfindel and Elladan flew out of the cave, the other two warriors behind them. Elladan slid down beside them, sending a slide of rock and dirt downward. He slid a arm under her head and lifted it, then looked up at Glorfindel.

"You can help her, right?" Elladan asked, tears pricking at his eyes.

"I will do what I can," he replied. "But she needs to be taken to Lord Elrond as quickly as possible."

Elrohir drew his knife from his belt, and cut a long strip from his tunic. Glorfindel pulled on the rip in her dress, that was stained with blood.

He stiffened a gasp as he saw the wound, and took the materiel from Elrohir. He bound it as fast as his fingers would allow, then sat back, taking a deep breath.

Elladan slid closer, and slipped his arms under Celebrían. They hurried down the steep mountain side, trying not to jolt Celebrían to much.

When they reached the bottom, one of the warriors had the horses ready. The other going to tell the others the news

"I will take her," the elven warrior said.

Elladan hesitated for a moment, then let him take Celebrían. He swiftly mounted, and leaned down to take back his Nana.

"Thank you," he said.

The warrior nodded, "Go on ahead. I will find the others, and we will catch up with you later."

The trio said their thanks, and turned to leave.

"I will ride ahead," Glorfindel said. "I can travel faster, and will inform Elrond of this." With out another word, he urged his horse into a fast gallop, and vanished.

"Nana," Elrohir said softly, holding a cup of water to her lips.

Celebrían's eyes fluttered open, and she stared blankly at her sons.

"Please drink," Elladan begged. "You need it."

Celebrían let the liquid into her mouth, reliving her parched throat. She tried to say her thanks, buy her voice refused to work for her.

Suddenly she let out a cry, and her body jerked. Her eyes widened in terror, her mouth forming silent words.

"Nana!" Elrohir exclaimed. The cup feel from his hand, as he tried to comfort her. "Shh, shh," he whispered, gathering her in his arms. "You are safe now." He looked up at Elladan, his eyes wide, and full of hope. As he rocked her in his arms, trying to give her peace.

"She will be fine, right El?"

Elladan looked at his twin, "Ada will help her. He always makes things better."

* * *

 **Please review! I should have the next chapter up soon in Sorrow in the House of Elrond. If you have not read it, head over there! And Please leave a Review! :) Oh, if there is anyone you would like to see more in Sorrow in the House of Elrond, I am open to suggestions!  
**

 **Also, quick reminder of the contest I am having.**

 ** _I will mention it in other stories to remind and tell others who may have not read this. Anyway, here it is. On September 1st I will go through all my reviews and the best/top three reviewers (I will message you) will win._**

 ** _Prizes - You can send me an one-shot idea and I will write it, post it and dedicate it to you. I will have three winners, first place will have their one-shot story posted first, then second and third._**

 _ **Rules - Nothing rated M, no language or anything inappropriate. I prefer writing LotR, the Hobbit, Avengers or something like that (I will think of more later). If you have any questions just message me. :)** _


End file.
